Her Sanctuary
by BurnsIsAGoauld
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de xfirefly9x. Cam rend visite à Sam dans son laboratoire, son sanctuaire de tous les jours... Sam/Cam


**Auteur : xfirefly9x**

_Traducteur :_ BurnsIsAGoauld

_Résumé :_ Le laboratoire avait été son sanctuaire de tous les jours. Sam/Cam

_Note du traducteur :_ Une nouvelle traduction, à vous de découvrir ! Encore merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette fic…

* * *

><p>Le laboratoire avait été son sanctuaire de tous les jours. Il était calme, puisque tout le monde travaillait sur des missions différentes, et le calme était quelque chose dont elle avait vraiment besoin en ce moment. Alors qu'elle buvait sa dernière tasse de café, un bruit de pas l'alerta de la présence de quelqu'un venant dans sa direction.<p>

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était 21 heures passées. Oh. Le reste de SG-1 avait dû rentrer depuis une heure.

Cam apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et quand il vit qu'elle était là, entra. Il lui sourit et lui fit un rapide signe de la main. ''Comment ça va ici ?''

"Complètement dandy*," dit-elle distraitement. "Bordel de dandy."

Cam fut immédiatement en alerte. "Comment ça va, Sam ? Vous allez bien ?"

"Rien qui ne vous intéresserait," répondit-elle en levant les yeux de son rapport. Elle le disait sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Cam pouvait voir ce que ça signifiait réellement.

"Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, vous êtes mon amie."

Elle le regarda un moment, le considérant. Il avait l'air sincère. "J'avais un rendez-vous," admit-elle. "La nuit dernière. Mais il n'est pas venu."

"Quoi ?" Cam paraissait consterné. "Quelqu'un vous a posé un lapin ? Etait-il aveugle ? Et stupide ?"

Elle haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos, l'empêchant ainsi de la voir froncer les sourcils. "Non, rien de tout cela. Il est beau et intelligent. C'est un scientifique, pour l'amour du ciel. Nous avons un tas de choses en commun. Mais… il ne se montre pas et je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

"Peut-être qu'il avait une bonne raison. Vous savez. Il est dans le programme Porte des Etoiles ? Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose à faire pour sauver le monde et n'a pas pu prendre un téléphone pour vous le faire savoir."

"Merci, Cam, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça." Elle haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que je suis juste passée de date. Les hommes sont parfois intimidés quand ils entendent que je suis dans l'armée _et_ plus intelligente qu'ils ne le seront jamais. Je pensais que celui-ci serait également un scientifique."

"Eh bien, vous savez quoi ?" Cam tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule. "C'est un idiot. Vous êtes une femme étonnante, Sam, et s'il vous résiste il ne vous mérite pas. N'oubliez jamais ça."

Sam sourit doucement aux paroles de Cam, mais ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Elle déposa plutôt son rapport sur le bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit. Il y était présenté les propriétés d'un appareil qu'avait découvert une autre équipe SG durant une mission une semaine auparavant. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pu déterminer son usage; elle savait juste qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'arme qui avait le potentiel d'être très dangereuse.

Cet appareil était dans ses priorités et elle avait pour but de terminer le rapport dans la soirée. Maintenant, elle commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas s'arranger afin de le finir pour le lendemain matin. Passer la nuit dessus semblait être une très bonne option.

"Sam. Arrêtez-ça, d'accord ? Arrêtez de vous battre."

"Je dois terminer ceci."

"Ça peut attendre un autre jour. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et dormir un peu."

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée, Cam…"

"Dans ce cas, attendez ici. Je reviens dans une demi-heure, d'accord ?"

Même s'il elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et obéit. Après tout, le laboratoire était l'endroit où elle serait de toute façon dans une demi-heure.

Comme promis, Cam revint trente minutes plus tard. Il portait deux sacs de nourriture chinoise dans une main, et dans l'autre, une bouteille de vin. "Un dîner ?" demanda-t-il, en souriant.

Sam lui sourit en retour. "Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous êtes incroyable ? Merci, Cam."

"Pas de problème." Il fit un peu de place sur le bureau et lui tendit une boîte en carton. "Profitez."

* * *

><p><em>*Un dandy est un homme se voulant élégant et raffiné.<em>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et je vous remercie énormément pour vos éventuels reviews! :D


End file.
